


屬於他們的午後時光

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 午後時分，陽光正好。





	屬於他們的午後時光

　　Thor回到家的時候，看見這麼一幅景象－－

　　Loki一捨平日在Midgart時穿的襯衫和西裝褲，身著相當居家的棉T躺在在沙發上，他閉著眼睛，似乎是睡著了，壓在胸口的書隨著呼吸規律地起伏著。落地窗外陽光明媚，透過玻璃打照室內，落在木質地板上映出滿室溫暖。

　　似乎連呼吸都放鬆了，Thor踏著比平常更輕的腳步走向Loki，卻在距離五步遠的時候看見Loki睜開眼睛。

　　「午安。」Loki將書拿開放在一旁的桌子上，坐起身打了個呵欠，「剛才想做什麼？」

　　「親你。」

　　異常直接的回答，但Loki並沒有發怒，只是瞥了一眼仍杵在五步遠外的高大男人：「那你還站在那邊幹嘛呢？」

　　雖是邀請但語氣依舊嘲諷，但Thor對此習以為常，他走向前，比自己纖細許多的手臂覽上頸項，雙脣交疊，不帶任何情色意味。Thor回擁他，但力道像是要將此人揉進自己的身體裡。

　　Loki知道Thor為何如此，這段時間這種事發生不只一次。

　　他輕拍著他的背，在他摯愛的兄長耳邊呢喃。

 

　　I' m here, I well saty with you.⬛


End file.
